


ABANG?!

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Coba lihat di sebelahmu, ada siapa? / untuk Ambalan Koin Receh & Refresh Festival!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Semi-chat-formatted, bahasa gak baku, receh overload, typo(s).
> 
> untuk Event Ambalan Koin Receh & Refresh Festival!

.

.

.

Malam itu bisa dibilang _mood_ Rin sedang tidak bagus. Si Kaito sialan, gebetan sang gadis di sekolahnya, siang tadi baru jadian dengan cewek berambut panjang sok iyeh yang hidup dengan nama Hatsune Miku.

Iya, Rin juga tahu Miku itu cewek populer. Sekali lihat juga semua orang pasti bakal jatuh hati sama si Miku itu. Eh, nggak semua orang sih, cowok doang. Rin masih normal, kok.

Rin sebenarnya bukan tipikal cewek yang bakal ngamuk sampai ngebakar sekolah cuma gara-gara cowok yang dia suka jadian sama cewek lain―untung cewek, bukan cowok. Rin juga bakalan bodo amat dan memilih untuk _move on_ kalo emang sang cowok udah gak mungkin menaruh hati padanya.

Masalahnya, saat diusut-usut, rupanya si Kaito yang dikata sialan, maniak es krim level dewa, dan sok-sok nge- _highlight_ perak rambut biar dikata keren, udah ngedeketin Rin sejak jaman kuda gigit batu. Cowok itu, entah apa maksud sesungguhnya, sering banget ngajak Rin jalan, ngajak makan bareng, belajar bareng, bahkan nganter-jemput Rin ke sekolah. Jelas Rin bahagia banget dong, diperlakukan kayak gitu? Sama gebetan pula!

Tapi sialannya, itu cowok kok, malah jadian sama Miku?? _Wong_ , gosip kedekatan mereka juga nggak ada! Gimana Rin nggak sakit hati menerima perlakuan yang sangat tidak berkeperimanusiaan kayak gitu??

Itulah alasannya Rin pulang sambil menendang rak sepatu di _genkan_ , menginjak keras-keras anak tangga pertamanya yang udah lapuk, dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sadis. Rin emosi tingkat dewa, dan yang bisa meredamnya saat ini cuma―

"Oh, Nell!" serunya sambil meraih ponsel di atas meja, mulai memainkannya.

―pacarnya di dunia virtual.

Cowok dengan nama Nell itu bukan pacar Rin, tetapi pacar karakter Rin di dunia virtual, Nir namanya. Mereka bertemu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dan sosok _user_  Nell yang baik hati bikin Rin kesengsem dan singkat cerita jadianlah mereka.

Kalo boleh dibahas, Rin sendiri bingung dengan hubungannya dan _user_ Nell. Mereka nggak pacaran, _obviously_ nggak pacaran. Mereka teman baik yang memainkan karakter yang berpacaran, gitu. Layaknya drama, Rin dan _user_ Nell adalah pemeran Nir dan Nell dalam drama, dan keduanya itu punya hubungan khusus, gitu.

Hanya saja, nggak dinyana kalo Rin emang cukup tertarik dengan _user_ Nell. Kerap kali dia berharap kalo sang _user_... bukan cewek.

"Kalo _user_ -nya cewek berarti aku gak normal, dong?!"

Kira-kira begitulah bantahannya jika ada penyanggah berkata _user_ Nell itu ber- _gender_ cewek.

Oke, mari kita kembali ke masa kini dimana Rin sedang mengobrol dengan _user_ Nell melalui dunia virtual mereka.

Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya Nir dan Nell yang mengobrol.

_**Nir** : Nell._

_**Nir** : Hari ini aku bete bete beteeeee sebete-betenya._

_**Nell** : Knp?_

_**Nir** : Tapi curhatan RL*, gapapa?_

_**Nell** : Selaw._

_**Nir** : Jadi, cowok gebetanku setelah pdkt-in aku selama berapa bulan malah jadian sama cewek lain!! /banting meja/_

_**Nell** : Hah? Trs buat apa pdkt??_

_**Nir** : Mana tau?? Sialan banget, kan?!_

_**Nell** : Sabar, ya..._

_**Nir** : Hm._

_**Nell** : Ey, jangan bete, laah. Haha._

_**Nir** : Kebayang muka dia bikin emosi._

_**Nell** : Jgn dibayangin, laah. Main aja, mau?_

_**Nir** : Main apaan?_

_**Nell** : Nih, gue ada misi yang harus diselesaiin malem ini. Mau ikutan?_

_**Nir** : Boleh, tapi bentar. Aku ke bawah dulu._

_**Nell** : Yo, kabarin aja._

Rin, dengan sedikit senyum terulas di bibirnya, bergegas keluar dari kamar. Daripada bete nan manyun di kamar sambil mendekap dalam selimut, mending nonton sinetron alay yang bisa bikin air mata mengalir saking ngakak dan gelinya.

Rin turun ke ruang keluarga, dan mendapati abangnya duduk di sana sambil ngemil jamur krispi.

"Baaang! Mintaaa!" seru Rin sambil menerjang abangnya tersayang.

"Wuah! Rin! Selaw, kali!" balas sang abang berambut pirang emosi.

Abangnya itu, Len, adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang Rin punya. Len berusia tiga tahun di atasnya, dan dia baru menginjak semester keempatnya di perkuliahan. Walau kerap kali nyebelin dan bertingkah seenaknya, Rin amat menyayangi abangnya itu. Soalnya, gak ada lagi orang di rumah yang bisa Rin limpahkan kasih sayang. Ayahnya dinas ke luar kota 24/7 sedangkan ibunya adalah wakil ketua _Greenpeace_ tingkat regional Jepang―entah beneran ada atau cuma khayalan yang bersangkutan.

"Iya, iya. Ini Rin manis, kok. Manis," kekeh Rin sambil mencomot sepotong jamur krispi dari piring abangnya. "Manis banget sampe diabetes."

"Gak jelas." Len menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. "Entar kalo abis, kamu yang _refill_ dari dapur."

"Siap!" Rin kembali mencomot jamur tersebut. Dilahapnya puas-puas jamur itu dengan wajah bahagia.

Len memerhatikan lamat-lamat wajah adiknya itu dengan heran. Tumben-tumbenan cewek bengal hobi gigit jari itu banyak ngemil. Kalo Rin banyak ngemil seperti sekarang ini, jawabannya cuma satu.

"Rin, lagi bete kamu?" tanya Len sambil menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. Len ini memang merupakan salah satu cowok paling peka yang pernah dikenal Rin. Kepekaannya melebihi telinga kucing dan hidung anjing lah, pokoknya.

"Kok tau, Bang?" tanya Rin heran sambil menghentikan aksi kunyah-mengunyahnya. Kalo syok, Rin memang suka lupa diri. Lupa diri ini sedang apa, maksudnya.

"Mana ada cerita kamu banyak ngemil? Katanya diet!" Lagi, Len menoyor kepala Rin pelan. Menoyor kepala adiknya entah mengapa merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri buat Len. Sepertinya diam-diam dia sado. "Kebanyakan ngegebet cowok sih, jadi aja gini!"

"Nggak kebanyakan, Bang!" Rin merengut, tapi diam-diam senang kepalanya dimainkan sang abang. Sepertinya diam-diam dia maso. "Cuma... satu cowok, kok."

Len tergelak. "Oke, oke. Biar kamu gak bete, gimana kalo kita main PS?"

"Mau!" Rin mengangguk dengan semangat empat-lima. PS, baginya dan abangnya, adalah kebuah kebahagiaan tiada tara. "Tapi bentar, aku batalin janji aku main ke temen dulu."

Len mengangkat alisnya, baru ingat kalau Rin adalah tukang main _game online_ paling maniak yang pernah dikenalnya. "Ya udah, abang pasang dulu kasetnya."

Rin tersenyum kecil lalu membuka dunia virtualnya melalui ponsel. Dikirimnya pesan kepada user Nell yang tadi bilang mau menjalankan misi.

_**Nir** : Nell, aku batal ikutan misi, gapapa? Ada urusan RL ngedadak._

_**Nell** : Selaw, selaw. Masih ada misi lain buat besok._

"Ayo main, Bang!" Dengan semangat empat-lima seolah kompeni telah di depan mata, Rin menerjang posisi duduk paling enak di depan televisi. Abangnya, yang maklum dengan tingkah abnormal sang adik, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saking kagumnya. Kagum ke arah negatif, tapinya.

"Balapan, oke?" Len melempar sebuah _joystick_ tepat ke tangan Rin. "Kita lihat sampai mana kamu bisa ngalahin abang."

"Siapa takut?"

Setelah tombol _start_ ditekan oleh Len, keduanya langsung mulai memilih mobil masing-masing. Lucunya game ini, bukan pemain yang memilih mobilnya sendiri melainkan lawan. Alhasil Len sengaja memilih mobil warna merah jambu terang dihiasi bunga-bunga untuk Rin, sedangkan gadis itu...

Justru memilih mobil polos berwarna ungu mengkilap untuk abangnya.

"RIIIN! Abang bukan janda!" protes Len sambil menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. Sepertinya benar deh, Len sado dan Rin maso. Benar-benar kakak dan adik.

"Rin juga bukan cabe kali!" Rin ikut mengajukan protes walau gak pakai acara jitak-menjitak. Rin mah, manis banget sampai bikin diabetes, 'kan? Makanya nggak pakai jitak. Nanti saja jitaknya di balik layar. "Enak aja dikasih _pink_!"

"Loh, masih bagus dikasih warna cewek, Rin! Lah, abang?"

"Abang kan, _shota_ , jadi pas-pas aja dikasih warna ungu juga."

Kembali jitakan pelan melayang ke atas kepala Rin.

"Wah, mulai, Bang!" Rin segera menekan tombol X pada _joystick_ -nya, diikuti Len yang sadar bahwa _start_ -nya telah dicuri. Untung saja Len selevel lebih jago daripada Rin. _Start_ dicuri sepuluh detik sama sekali bukan masalah buatnya.

"Abang susul, ya!" seru Len saat mobil ungunya membalap mobil _pink_ bunga-bunga Rin. Mulus, tanpa serempet-serempet ala sinetron balapan.

"Hah! Curang!" Sempat-sempatnya Rin mengajukan protes tanpa menyadari perilakunya di awal balapan.

"Dimana-mana yang curang itu yang nyuri _start_ , laaah," balas Len santai sambil terus memacu mobilnya. Tentu saja, tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, pemenangnya adalah Rin.

Eeh, Len maksudnya.

"Abang curang, ah!" Rin merengut, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu memunggungi sang abang ganteng yang setia menjadi kakak kandung Rin―lagian emangnya status kakak kandung bisa diubah?

"Yang curang itu kamuuu, tau?" Len bangkit, duduk di hadapan sang adik, lalu menjawil hidungnya. Hidung bulat Rin memang paling enak buat dijawil, sedangkan telinga caplangnya enak buat dijewer. Eh, ketahuan deh, hobi terpendam Len.

Rin tergelak. "Jangan pegang-pegang hidung Rin!"

"Kenapa emang? Pesek aja bangga," balas Len geli tanpa melepaskan jawilannya. Mengganggu Rin memang pekerjaan paling mengasyikkan di dunia, versi Len.

"Gak boleh pokoknya!" Cepat-cepat Rin menepis tangan abangnya, lalu menutupi hidungnya yang lebih berharga daripada emas segunung itu dengan kedua tangan. "Hidung Rin cuma satu soalnya."

"... Rin, plis, hidung abang juga cuma satu kali."

"Eh?" Rin mengerjap lalu tertawa. "Iya juga, ya."

Len mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ini adiknya memang kelewat tulalit atau gimana, sih?!

"Makanya, kalo ngomong itu dipikir dulu yang bener!" Lagi, Len menjitak kepala Rin―dilanjutkan usapan sayang. "Jadi gimana? Masih galau sekarang?"

Rin tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Makasih, Bang!"

"Takoyaki satu bonus jus jeruk, lah."

" _Deal_."

Len mengulas senyum. Diambilnya remote televisi, lalu dipindahkannya ke saluran favorit. Ia menatap Rin. "Nonton?"

" _Channel_ musik, plis!"

" _Refill_ jamur dulu."

Rin segera berlari membawa mangkuk jamur yang sudah kosong ke dapur.

Sambil mengisi jamur, iseng-iseng Rin mengirim pesan kepada Nell yang sudah ia anggurkan selama beberapa menit.

_**Nir** : Nell~_

_**Nell** : Yo._

_**Nir** : Makasih yaa~_

_**Nell** : ??_

_**Nir** : Udah ngehibur~ hahaha._

Mangkuk jamurnya telah terisi penuh. Rin segera kembali ke ruang keluarga, mengejar tayangan televisi yang mulai kurang dari semenit. Rin memang sayang banget sama tayangan yang satu itu, saking sayangnya, kadang dia cium layar televisinya.

Itu... terjadi kalau Rin sudah _stress overload_.

Rin duduk di sebelah abangnya, dan didapatinya sang kakak juga sedang mengakses ponsel. Bibir Rin otomatis mengerucut. _Terus buat apa pasang televisi??_

Diambilnya sepotong jamur krispi, lalu dilahap langsung oleh Rin. Lapar sepertinya, atau memang doyan. Dilanjutkannya kembali obrolan dengan Nell.

_**Nell** : Perasaan gue gak ngapa2in dah, haha._

_**Nir** : Dih, ngapa-ngapain tauu. Ngajak main juga udah ngebantu bangeet._

_**Nell** : Hoo._

_**Nell** : Yo, sama2._

_**Nir** : Kamu sama abangku terbaik deh, di dunia._

_**Nell** : Abang?_

_**Nir** : Yap, tadi aku batal ikut misi kamu gegara main PS sama abangku~ haha._

_**Nell** : Hee?_

_**Nell** : Coba lihat di sebelahmu, ada siapa?_

Rin otomatis menoleh. Ya tentu saja ada abangnya di sana, siapa lagi?

_**Nir** : Jelas ada abangku, lah._

_**Nell** : Abangmu pake baju ijo?_

Rin kembali menoleh. Diperhatikannya baju sang abang dan... benar, baju sang abang memang hijau.

_**Nir** : Iya..._

_**Nell** : Kamu pake baju oren?_

Rin menatap piyama yang tengah dikenakannya. Oranye garis-garis. Memang benar.

_**Nir** : Iya, kok tau?_

_**Nell** : Jir! Nama kamu Rin?_

_**Nir** : Laaah? Kok tau??_

_**Nell** : Ini Bang Len!!_

Rin tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kiri, tepat ke tempat abangnya duduk. Len sebaliknya, menoleh ke kanan tempat adiknya duduk. Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kata. Ya jelas tidak bisa ketemu, toh kata memang nggak kelihatan.

Jayusnya keluar lagi, ya.

"Abang?" Rin menunjuk abangnya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan yang gemetar hebat. Rasanya seolah berada di dalam bioskop sendirian, dan hanya ditemani oleh Valek si hantu dari film horor terkenal itu. "Nell??"

"Kamu beneran Nir?" Len ikut menunjuk Rin dengan ekspresi cengo nan bloon yang sama persis.

Keduanya bengong sambil saling tunjuk. Televisi sibuk menyiarkan tangga lagu mingguan dengan lagu favorit Rin di nomor satu, tapi mana sempat Rin peduli soal itu? Pacar virtualnya ternyata sang abang, loh!!

"Abang kejaaam!" Rin memukul, ralat, menggebuk abangnya dengan dua kepalan tinju. Ia puaskan hasrat menggebuk sang abang, yang ternyata selama ini sok-sok menyayanginya lewat dunia maya.

"Sumpah abang gak tau kalo itu kamu, Rin! Sumpah!" Len menaruh kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepala, berusaha melindungi bagian vital itu dari serangan Rin yang bertubi-tubi

Dan malam di rumah Kagamine diakhiri dengan jeritan minta ampun Len.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *) RL = real life; dunia nyata alias bukan dunia virtual
> 
> HAI HAIIII XDD
> 
> Ini... absurd banget orz orz /ngumpet di balik gorden/
> 
> Inspired by SS yang numpang lewat di TL twitter. Kurang lebih ceritanya kayak gitulah, si cewek bilang makasih karena udah dihibur couple dan abangnya, terus si cowok sadar kalo mereka ternyata kakak adik. Lawak sih pas rey liat SS-nya, entah kenapa di sini... biasa aja orz
> 
> Fik ini didedikasikan untuk Ambalan Koin Receh dan Refresh Festival! Sengaja dibuat buat keduanya biar greget uhuys~ /g
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!!


End file.
